


Goodbye Aku

by WeirdSweetPsychoNerd97



Category: Samurai Jack - Fandom
Genre: Aku (Samurai Jack) - Freeform, Awesome, Gen, Samurai Jack - Freeform, This was for the series finale, acoustic, fan song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdSweetPsychoNerd97/pseuds/WeirdSweetPsychoNerd97
Summary: This is a song I wrote when I got excited for the series finale coming around the corner. This is kinda a guitar Voltaire song, I want you guys your honest opinion.
Kudos: 4





	Goodbye Aku

Goodbye Aku  
By Amanda Smith

You enslave this land a million years or so

You sneak in the shadow

Causing fear in people like your own puppet show

Now it's time for you to go

Goodbye Aku,

Your reign of terror end here

Samurai jack will put you in your place

Wherever your ugly head rear

So, running away won't be the case

Goodbye Aku,

You plague this world for so long

Now it's time for you to be gone

You will be sent back to the pit of hate where you belong

There's no use to holding on

Prepare to sing your final swan song

Goodbye Aku,

Shogun of Sorrow will be no more

Your cry for help will be ignore

Samurai jack will settle the score

He will show you the door

Goodbye Aku forever more

Goodbye

Goodbye

Goodbye


End file.
